New and interesting sensor applications may be achieved by integrating large numbers of sensors into a device.
One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address this issue.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.